A traditional or conventional door serves many important functions. In a residence, for example, doors may provide security to prevent unauthorized entrance into the residence, or a particular room thereof. Doors also provide privacy, preventing undesired intrusions by other people, and by muffling or damping noises from the outside world. Doors also contribute to energy efficiency, by preventing the unwanted entrance or escape of cold air, heat, etc.
The foregoing are clearly but a few of the many functions which a door may serve. Equally obvious is that numerous factors may impact the particular structure or form a door will take. Such factors include, but are not limited to, the intended use of the door, the object of which the door forms a part (i.e., home, office, car, refrigerator, barn, etc.), and the location on the object where the door is disposed (i.e., front or back door, bathroom, closet, fuse box, etc.).
Irrespective of such factors, by its very nature every door is intended to be opened. Indeed, when considerations such as privacy are not paramount, it is often preferred that doors remain open. Open doors within homes and offices encourage social and professional interaction, promote air circulation, and contribute to feelings of well-being and community which are fostered by open, airy spaces.
Because most doors are hinged or otherwise pivot about an axis, however, a recurring problem is how to ensure that doors remain open. Factors such as wind, spring tension, or well-intentioned individuals can close doors which are intended to remain open. For example, many doors are equipped with spring-loaded or similar type tension means, whereby the door is automatically urged back to its closed position after opening. While this is an often-times attractive feature which saves effort and adds to security, such doors are also a nuisance, particularly when an individual wishes to repeatedly enter and exit a room in a short amount of time (such as when moving furniture in or out of the room). The present invention will effectively override such tension means, and hold the door open until the user truly wants the door to remain closed.
In addition to being disconcerting, the unexpected closing of a door can also pose safety hazards. For example, the door may lock unintentionally when closed, or unsuspecting individuals (particularly children and the elderly) and pets may get caught in the closing door.
In light of the above, the need exists for a door "stop", "prop" or "jam" which enables a door to be retained in an open or closed position in a secure, safe and effective manner.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a door stop which securely retains a door in an open or closed position.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a door stop which is adjustable, such that a door may be held open at any one of a number of different angles relative to the frame to which the door is mounted.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a door stop which is adjustable such that a door may be opened only a limited amount.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a door stop which may act as a primary or secondary lock, securely retaining the door in a fully or partially closed position.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a door stop which is attractive in use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a door stop which is easy to manufacture.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a door stop which is affordable and inexpensive.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a door stop which will not harm corresponding structure such as walls and doors.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a door stop which may be mounted on either side of a door.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a door stop which is out of the way when in use and which does not rest upon the floor.